Users may wish to query various enterprises about particular topics. User can use various messaging services to contact said entities. For example, a user may contact a bank via a messaging application to inquire about banking hours or other services. Automated assistants are increasingly in popularity and utility. Accordingly, rather than using a human agent to respond, many entities are utilizing Automated assistants to respond to the user's query.
It is noted, however, that many users utilized various third-party messaging applications to interact with said entities. These third-party messaging applications can have various formatting rules, proprietary messaging protocols and the like. Accordingly, a system and method for translating an enterprise's Automated assistant output to a format that is useable by various third-party messaging applications is needed.